


Réconcilier le futur

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Elisabeth McKenzie [4]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Le piège diabolique, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: A la fin du piège diabolique. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas, c'est les lignes temporelles incohérentes.





	

Repensant à ce qu'il a lu d'autre dans le document du XXIIe siècle, le professeur Mortimer se fait soudain  sérieux.

  
"En parlant de postérité, Francis..." Il tire une bouffée de sa pipe un peu préoccupé, mais c'est avec résolution qu'il poursuit. "... d'après le document en question mes arrières neveux vont émigrer sur Pluton."

  
Le sourire de Blake s'efface et il se fait à son tour sérieux. "Vous allez reconnaître Elisabeth." C'est la seule conclusion qu'il puisse en tirer puisque Mortimer est fils unique.

  
"Je peux le faire à titre posthume dans mon testament si cela vous dérange, mais je préfèrerais ne pas attendre maintenant que je sais que c'est officiel." Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter, mais si c'était écrit...

  
"Non, non." Blake secoue la tête. "Faites comme bon vous semble, Philip." Puis d'une voix un peu plus faible. "C'est votre fille après tout."

  
Mortimer tend la main pour prendre celle de Blake dans la sienne. "Merci Francis. J'aime savoir que je peux compter sur votre appui."

  
Le capitaine hoche la tête. "Et vous l'avez, mon vieux. Quoi que vous décidiez."

  
"Alors c'est dit." Mortimer hoche la tête et reprend sa pipe à la main. "J'espère tout de même que le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre : ce que j'ai vu de l'avenir n'est pas très réjouissant."

  
"Carpe diem. Philip." Répond Blake. "Raison de plus pour profiter de l'instant présent."


End file.
